Naruto: Overlord of the Leaf
by darkvizardking69
Summary: We never did found out who were Minato's parents did we? What if they were a certain Overlord and Angel? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Lineage, training, and return

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, this is yet again another plot bunny I created to tide you over till the NarutoXSE cross is updated. This time, I shall use one of my favorite games as the cross, Disgaea. If you never played it, or heard of it whatsoever, then kick yourself hard in the ass and go get it. I recommend the psp version. I will warn you all, Naruto will be strong as all hell, even by Disgaea standards. Considering who he will be descended from, it will be warranted. And so, with out further ado, let's get THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

Naruto: Overlord of the Leaf

Chapter 1: Lineage, training, and return.

The sun began to set on the village of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Normally, nightfall is a time before rest and relaxation. But for one resident of this village, rest is the last thing on his five year old mind. The resident in question is Naruto Uzumaki, pariah of the village, number one target of the villagers hate, and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And on this night, he ran through the village, in an attempt to evade a mob out for his blood. It all started five years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked the village, causing absolute hell to their forces, and the rampage ended only when the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze sealed the beast within his own son, costing him his own life.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime, had no choice but to reveal whom the beast was sealed into, thinking that the village would accept it and treat the newborn as a hero. It proved to be a mistake however, as instead of cheers of praise, he heard the outcry of those who wished the child dead. And so, he was forced to make the knowledge of Naruto being a vessel forbidden for anyone not born before this night to hear of it, as a hope that the younger generation would be more inclined to be nice to the boy.

That again proved to be a mistake, as children tend to imitate their parents. So when they saw the hateful looks their parents gave Naruto as he wandered the streets, the children did the same. The mob chasing Naruto managed to catch him in a dead end ally. The mobs in particular were the ones that had the audacity to attack the boy outright, thinking they would be heroes, but on this night, they would be proven wrong. Dead wrong.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Inside a giant cage, Kyuubi herself saw the pain her container went through. She slammed her claws against the bars, in a attempt to break free and show those foolish humans just who they thought to attack. She paused, as she felt an oppressive demonic energy, even worse then her own. It was very familiar to her, until she thought, '_**Oh god, I recognize this yokai, it belongs to one person, even if it is paired with some angelic power**_.' She then smirked, and thought, '_**It seems Overlord Laharl had an heir, and with an angel? This will be a surprise.**_'

(Netherworld- Laharl's castle)

Laharl was sitting on his throne, his mind abuzz with thought. It had been twenty seven years since his son, Minato was kidnapped in an attempt to try and kill him. His wife Flonne was furious, as was he, and they both tracked down the fool who did the deed, but their son was gone. They tried to look for him after that, but he was nowhere to be found, even after getting a few of their old friends to help. But even Etna and her prinnies were unable to find him, and so they lost any hope. Laharl's head shot up, as he sensed a massive yokai similar to his own, with a faint touch of angelic power only his wife had.

Rushing to the dimensional gate to try and figure out where it was coming from, he found it came from a place called the Elemental Nations, the place where they lost their son. The entire castle heard him as he screamed "FLONNE! ETNA! COME QUICK, AND BRING SOME PRINNIES DAMMNIT!" Said girls came down quickly, having both changed sense the old days. None of them looked like kids anymore, now appearing to be in their twenties. Laharl now dressed in black pants, a black high-collared vest with yellow lining, collar open, nothing underneath. He wore two belts, both crisscrossing the other. He still wore his ever present scarf, and his trademark antennae only grew longer.

Etna also had a change of clothing, her wings grown larger, wearing a black backless dress that stopped mid thigh, stockings covered what the dress didn't. She still had the long gloves, though her hair now was in a semi-bun.

Flonne had also grown, wearing a white dress with blue lining, her hair grown down her back, and large angel wings proved how much stronger she had become over time.

Etna answered in a cranky tone, "What the hell is so important prince? I was having my beauty sleep you know." Laharl scoffed, and turned back to the dimensional gate controls, using it to track down the source of the yokai as he explained, "It IS important Etna, as if I'm correct, I just may have found my son." Both Flonne and Etna were stunned, Flonne having tears in her eyes. Etna looked over, and said, "You sure prince? As I doubt even you could sense yokai from that place." Laharl looked back and said, "I can, if it's as large as mine used to be, and it's getting stronger." The screen focused into a place marked 'Konohagakure' and they saw the area where the source was coming from. And what they saw infuriated them to no end.

(Konohagakure)

The mob had cornered Naruto, and they held him down to a wooden cross. Two fools then proceeded to nail Naruto's arms down, evidence of crucifixion. Naruto screamed and begged for them to let him go, but his cries fell on deaf ears. As they got to his legs, he promptly fell unconscious.

(Netherworld- Laharl's Castle)

All three were furious, even the prinnies standing nearby sharpened their knives. Laharl, Etna, and Flonne grabbed their strongest weapons. Laharl grabbed the Baal sword a weapon he took from an old enemy, Etna grabbing the Drill emperor, Flonne grabbing the Lovely Cupid. As Laharl stood in front of the gate, he turned and was about to give orders, when Flonne, the last person anyone expected, said, "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO KILL THOSE GODDAMN BASTARDS FOR THIS, RIGHT NOW!"

Laharl grinned wide, as it seems Flonne's time as a fallen angel affected her more then anyone thought. He then said, "YOU HEARD THE LADY, LEAVE NONE OF THOSE FOOLS ALIVE." The prinnies saluted and said in unison, "AYE AYE DOOD!" The group then charged, their minds on the slaughter to come.

(Konohagakure)

The mob had raised the cross, and began to load firewood at the base. On the rooftops, and ANBU squad arrived to see the horrible sight. Sarutobi himself stood, horrified at the villagers. Before they made a move to intervene however, a large portal opened behind the mob. And out-stepped an odd individual, the large sword on his back very noticeable. He walked up to one of the members of the mob, and tapped him on the shoulder, and when the fool turned around, he was greeted with said sword cleaving his head from his shoulders. The head landed near the cross, making the entire mob look back and gawk at the person.

One of the shinobi looked in horror, as he saw the very image of death, with the amount of Killer Intent (KI) produced. One fool said, "Who do you think you are? Can't you see we're trying to kill this demon?" The person soon lost his head, as Laharl's oppressive yokai grew, and he said, "A demon? I see no demons here, just some disgusting humans who thought it fun to try and kill a mere child." Another fool spoke up, "That is no child, it is a demon that we must destroy. You know nothing of this village, so how can you know if that is a demon?"

The mob seemed to gain a bit of courage, but lost it when a portal opened behind the cross, and two women stepped out, flanked by a few penguin looking things. They then heard, "How do I know what a demon looks like? Simple you ignorant human, I _**AM ONE**_!" The crowd then started to back away, only to be cut off by the prinnies, as they held out their knives in preparation to carve them to pieces. Flonne readied her bow, and Etna twirled her spear. The mob begged to be spared, but that ceased when they heard Laharl say, "That child also begged to be spared, yet you saw fit to continue with what you were doing, and as such, you did not hear him, we won't hear you."

Sarutobi and the ANBU could only watch in horror as the group systematically destroyed the mob. Flonne picking off any who tried to run, Etna, Laharl and the prinnies killing everyone else. When there was no one left, the prinnies pulled the cross back down, Flonne, Etna, and Laharl gathered around Naruto, the prinnies guarding the area, as Flonne began remove the nails and heal his injuries. Laharl snarled at the fools, trying to kill a child is something no demon would ever do. It was beyond disgusting. Flonne noticed that a red yokai was aiding her in healing his injuries. Sarutobi and the ANBU landed at the end of the ally, but before they got any closer, the prinnies stopped them from going farther, saying, "Halt dood, don't even think of going anywhere near the kid dood. We've seen what you people do to him, and it sickens us to death." Laharl got up from his place, and went over to Sarutobi. With each step the difference in power was obvious. In truth, Sarutobi felt like a child.

Laharl had his sword clenched tightly in his hand as he said, "Are you the leader of this village? " He saw Sarutobi nod, and he continued, after seeing his son's face on the mountain overlooking the village. "WE have MUCH to discuss. Like for starters, why does this boy look like my son? And further more, why is my son's face stuck on a mountain?" Sarutobi was shocked, and thought, 'Minato is this man's son? That makes Naruto his grandson, oh dear god.' Sarutobi explained that the man was the Yondaime Hokage, and that he died sealing the Kyuubi into his own son, the child that Laharl just rescued. Laharl was infuriated, and he said, "And what have you done to help him? Huh? Throw a couple laws around thinking it would help?" Sarutobi flinched, knowing he was right. Laharl continued, "You're the leader of this place, so act like it! These people should cower in fear, not openly go against you. As punishment for this outrage, I will be taking Naruto away, and train him myself." Sarutobi spoke up, saying, "Wait, at least let him come back to become a shinobi in this village. It's what his father would've wanted." Laharl never turned around, but said, "That will be his choice, if he wants to or not. If so, he'll be back in ten of your human years, so make sure you remember."

Laharl saw Etna opening the portal again, Flonne holding Naruto close. He then said, "Alright, let's get him back home, better then this dump." Flonne held Naruto close, unaware of what was going on in his own mind.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto laid in a pool of water in front of the large cage. Kyuubi looked down at her vessel, and said, "_**Poor thing, those disgusting humans, they should count themselves lucky that Laharl didn't go on a killing spree.**_" Kyuubi picked Naruto up with one of her tails, and then shrank down to a human form, yet still had her tails and ears. She held him close, knowing that she would be considered a delinquent, but she still didn't care. She ran his fingers through his hair, his face calming down. His eyes soon opened, and he saw he was in the arms of an angel.

Her red hair fell down her back, her bangs framing her heart-shaped face. She wore a blood red kimono, a white obi keeping it together. She saw he was awake, and said, "It's okay, you're safe now." Naruto asked, "Who are you?" The simple question brought a look of pain to Kyuubi's face, as she said, "My name is Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I'm the reason the village hates you so much." Naruto said, "What do you mean? A girl as pretty as you couldn't of done anything like that?" While Kyuubi had a blush on her face, it went away as she said, "You see, I'm sealed inside of you, as I once was sealed in your mother, and a woman before her. On the night you were born, a man in a swirl mask came to take me from your mother, and he succeeded. I'm not sure what happened next, but next thing I knew, I was fighting your father, when he sealed me within you. I'm sorry, I can understand if you hate me."

Naruto did something that shocked her, he hugged her and said, "It's not you're fault, it's that teme that forced you to do it, it's his fault." Kyuubi just hugged naruto closer, and said, "Thank you." She then said, "It's seems you're being called, you're gonna like what happens next." Naruto asked, "How will I talk to you?" Kyuubi giggled, and said, "Just think what you need to say, I'll hear you." Naruto smiled, and said, "Okay, later Kyu-chan" She had a blush on her face, and as she saw him vanish, she thought, 'Things are going to get interesting.'

(Netherworld- Laharl's castle)

Naruto woke up to see a strange, penguin like thing. It had peg-legs and had a fanny pack on. The penguin then said, "Oh good, glad to see you're up dood. Wait here, I gotta tell Master Laharl that you're awake dood." As the prinny left the room, Naruto looked around to see he was in a lavish bedroom, and on the nightstand, he saw a picture of what looked like a gathering of good friends. He heard the door open, and when he turned around, he saw three people walk in. the male of the group sat next to the bed, and asked, "How ya doing kiddo? That was some crazy crap huh?"

Seeing Naruto's confused face, Etna spoke up and said, "You don't have to worry about those villagers anymore, we made sure they were punished." Flonne held Naruto close, her wings wrapping around him, as Laharl said, "Well, I don't know any other way to tell you this, but, we, as in myself and the woman holding you, are your grandparents. The woman with light red hair, is my vassal Etna." Naruto asked, "My grandparents? But how, you don't look that old." Laharl chuckled, as he said, "True, but, in the case of me and Etna, we're demons, while Flonne here is an angel. This means we age differently. In fact one hundred earth years is one year to us.(1)"

Naruto was speechless, and was even further as he heard Flonne say, "Yeah, but regardless, you're safe now. We came to the village when we felt a large yokai spike, and thought it was our son, and we were shocked to find out it was you." Laharl, then gained a stern look on his face. As he said, "You met Kyuubi when you were knocked out didn't you?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Yeah, she's really nice to me. She told me why she attacked the village. It wasn't even her fault, some spiral masked bastard made her do it." Laharl chuckled and said, "She's a delinquent, anyway, I think she had enough of a punishment don't you think?"

Naruto went wide-eyed, as he said, "You're gonna let her out?" Laharl nodded, and said, "I've broken a few seals in my day, so this will be easy, though a bit painful. By breaking the seal, your own demonic, and my guess, angelic power will come to the surface." Laharl held out his palm, as a light purple fire engulfed it. Flonne lifted Naruto's shirt, as well as hold him, exposing the seal. Laharl touched the seal, and as it started to dissolve, Naruto felt pain, but due to the beatings, gained a high pain tolerance. Soon, Laharl made a grabbing motion, and pulled what looked like a mass of yokai out. It soon formed into a two tailed fox. Laharl set the fox down, and as soon as he did, the fox turned into her human form. Kyuubi along with the rest watched in surprise as a black demonic wing, and a white angel wing sprouted out of Naruto's back. Laharl and Flonne thought, 'It's gonna be a long ten years.' While Kyuubi thought, 'Now I can be with him, when the time comes.'

(Timeskip- Ten years later)

Naruto stood in front of the dimensional gate, standing proudly, Kyuubi standing beside him. Laharl and his friends coming to wish him luck. The various overlords and vassals that Naruto trained with came to see him off. Marjoly the demon witch, Priere the demon hunter turned Overlord, Zetta, the most Badass freaking overlord in the cosmos, even Mao, the dean and Overlord of evil academy, and Beryl, the number one delinquent, and Asagi, in her adult body, came. What really surprised them was Adell and Rozalin, as some expected it, but it was still a surprise to see them wearing wedding rings. Each of them had a hand in teaching Naruto various arts that they knew. At the start of his training, they saw what weapons he was good with, and were shocked at the results. He had an S rank in fists, swords, and axes. He had an A rank in staffs, which lead to Laharl having Marjoly aid in his teachings.

Laharl stepped forward, and said, "It has been a long ten years eh? And now you're going back, are you sure you want to do that?" Naruto grinned in a way that made the girls hearts almost swoon, as he said, "Of course, I plan to head back there and show them what it means to try and kill me, the Grandson of the great Overlord Laharl. But I will do more then that, I will instill a fear in them that even Baal would tremble at. I shall show them MY power." Laharl and Mao grinned, and Zetta began to laugh. He said, "Go get 'em kid, and show them how Badass you can be."

Laharl reached into his scarf, and pulled out an ax that was deep purple in color, and had a nasty curve in it, making it seem more scythe then ax. It was the Apocalypse. He then said, "I recovered this on a trip through Demonhall mirror, and I never had a use for it, but you certainly can." He then reached into his scarf once again, pulling out a strong sword, it's handle had no guard, the blade it self made it seem like a zanbatou. It was the great sword Yoshitsuna. Laharl then said, "While I can't give you the Baal sword, this beauty will work. It served me through many a great battle, and I hope it can do the same for you."

Adell stepped forward, and handed his fist weapon, Ultimus. He then said, "You learned a lot from me, I wish I could teach you more, but I can't. All I can do is give you this gift, consider it a graduation present." Naruto graciously accepted them, saying, "I thank you, I just hope you all come and visit sometime." Zetta chuckled, and said, "You sure you wanna say that kid? Knowing Priere here, she just might when you least expect it." This earned him a giant slap in the face, said girl blushing. Marjoly stepped forward, and said, "Take this book, as you still haven't finished your magic training. You'll have to if you want to reach the Peta level spells." Naruto said, "Thank you, I will be sure to train as best as I can." Asagi stepped forward, and said, "I hope to see you causing a bloodbath." Naruto grinned, and said, "Of course I would, how else is there to fight?"

Priere stepped forward, and to the surprise of everyone, kissed Naruto on the cheek. She then said, "Be careful ok?" Naruto smiled and said, "I will."

Etna readied the the portal, and everyone looked over Naruto's stats before he left. When they started, he was as weak as a newborn. Now, he could take on someone like Baal, even in his prinny form, and still walk away smiling. His stats were in the millions bar, his equipment being the Hyperdrive, Super Robo suit, and Makai wars, each a gift from his teachers. Naruto walked to the portal, when he heard Priere say, "Naruto-kun, there is something called the 'Chuunin exam' happening in about a few months from now, we may be able to visit then." Naruto turned and said, "I look forward to it." and then he stepped through the portal.

(Konohagakure- Front gate)

The two guards at the gate, Izumo and Kotetsu, saw a large portal open, and saw two figures step out. The first was obviously female, with red hair, a kimono to match, and nine tails behind her. The other wore a jet black trench coat, pitch black pants, and had a large red scarf that seemed to move without wind. As they came closer, Naruto asked, "Has the genin exams happened yet?" Izumo shook his head no, and said, "You must be Naruto, the Hokage is waiting for you in his office. He's been expecting you." Naruto nodded, and he and Kyuubi walked past the gate, her tails hidden. Naruto saw the various stores and thought, 'Wonder how long it will take for them to recognize me.'

As they walked, Naruto saw the girls giving him lust filled looks, while the guys were cursing him in their heads. Kyuubi wrapped her arms around Naruto, showing he was hers. She thought, 'It was bad enough that Priere was doing it, but now this? Geez.'

Their walk was uneventful, except for one fool who saw Naruto under the scarf. He said, "Why have you returned demon? We were better off without you here." Naruto took out apocalypse, and said, "So? Like I give a shit what you ignorant villagers think. I'm not some punching bag anymore, you try to kill me, I will kill you." The villagers backed away at the sight of the ax, and Naruto proceeded to head into the Hokage tower, Kyuubi following.

When they reached the office, the secretary tried to prevent Naruto from entering, and he said, "I'm expected, so get out of my way." Naruto opened the door, and saw Sarutobi reading a certain orange book. Naruto said, "So, even the Hokage is a perv, that's just great." Sarutobi quickly hid the book, and said, "Glad to see you're back Naruto, I hope the training went well?" Naruto nodded and said, "It certainly has, now, I see I am a week early for the genin exams right?" Sarutobi nodded, and said, "Yes, but at least you'll be able to connect with the students that might well be your teammates." naruto nodded, and asked, "And my father's home?" Sarutobi went to a picture of the Yondaime on a shelf, and removed it to reveal a safe. He pulled a set of keys and a map, and said, "This will lead you to where your compound is, I hope you get a good night's rest. You start tomorrow." Naruto nodded, and got up to leave. As the duo left, Sarutobi once again brought out his orange book.

(Namikaze Compound)

Naruto and Kyuubi were surprised to see the home was a mansion. It was similar to how the Hyuuga compound was, but not as large. Naruto and Kyuubi quickly headed inside, and found the master bedroom. Naruto then stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt, and laid down to sleep. Kyuubi soon came in, dressed in a see-through nightgown, and nothing else but a pair of panties. She laid down Next to Naruto, and quietly went to sleep.

(A/N ANNNNNNDDDD CUT! damn I didn't expect it to go this way, but I like it.

I figured it seeing as Laharl said he was 1313 in the original game, and he looked 13 years old. Not sure if it really works that way.

Now I hope you enjoyed the chap, as soon enough, hell will begin to break loose. So stay tuned, and of course, REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2: Academy, fights, and vassals

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, I'm sure you all have questions as what Naruto will have, such as vassals and what not, and the answer is yes. After all, an Overlord needs all the necessities, and if you guys played the game, I doubt I need to explain. Now on to Naruto's behavior, he won't be overly cruel, or overly nice, he's more of a gray kind of guy. Now he will have moments where he WILL be cruel or kind, but then again, he was taught by both Heroes AND Overlords, so he's balanced. And if you wanna know if this is a harem, then yes, it is. Some of the girls have been revealed already, you just need to see last chap. Now with that out of the way, let's START THE SHOW, I mean, CHAP!

Chapter 2: Academy, fights, and vassals.

Naruto woke up shaking his head, his eyes nearly blinded by the sun, Kyuubi curled up next to him. He heard her mumble in her sleep, "Oh yes, that's so good Naruto-sama." He had the decency to blush, but then heard, "Your massages feel so good, ohh, right there." Sweat-dropping at the fact his mind went into the gutter, he shook her awake with his hand on her shoulder, or it would've been, had she not move and his hand touched her breast. Her eyes fluttered open, and saw where his hand was. She then looked at him and said, "You could of asked you know?" Naruto blushed and said, "I was going to wake you by shaking your shoulder, but you moved." Kyuubi shook her head, and said, "If you say so, but still,' She got closer, until their lips nearly touched. 'All you had to do was ask, I wouldn't mind." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, causing him to blush.

Naruto saw her walk to the bathroom, and his eyes couldn't keep away from the sway in her hips. He shook his head clear, and went to a separate bathroom. After he completed his morning rituals, he went down to the kitchen, and was surprised to see Etna. He asked, "Not that I mind, but, why are you here?" Etna got up and said, "I came to help get things running. You need the item world, hospital, the Rosen queen shops, and the Dark Assembly. Not to mention the Dimensional gate." Naruto chuckled and said, "I was actually planning on having those up and running by the end of the week, but since you're here, that makes it easier."

Etna looked him over and said, "Are you kidding? I can get that all running by the end of the day." Naruto shook his head, and said, "Alright, I have to get over to the academy, seeing as I'm stuck dealing with children." Etna shivered and said, "Hell, even I wanna wish you good luck on that one." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Alright, I'll see you later." As Naruto walked out the door, Etna took a quick glance at him, and thought, 'I really hope no one pisses him off. Last time that happened, we never found a trace of the guy.'

(Academy)

Naruto walked through the halls, and heard the chatter coming from some of the rooms. He smirked, knowing that if his grandfather hadn't found him, Naruto would be just like them. Seeing the room he was supposed to be in, he opened the door, took a look around and saw who was there.

The classroom was filled with voices of the students, as they each eagerly awaited the end of class.

Among them were some of the soon to be Rookie nine. First, was a boy sleeping in the back of the room. He wore a brown short-sleeved vest over a fishnet undershirt, dark brown pants, and blue shinobi sandals. His brown hair was pulled back, resembling a pineapple. His name was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan, Konoha's shadow users.

Sitting next to him, eating what looked like his fourth bag of chips this half hour, was a fa- I mean chubby kid, wearing a green jacket, a gray shirt with the kanji for 'eat' on the front, blue pants, and blue sandals. His name was Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan, Konoha's giants.

Sitting near the back of the room, was a rather stoic boy, his hair similar to an Afro (looks that way to me) he wore a large jacket, which covered most of his body, it blocked his mouth from view, and the sleeves came down to his half his hand, his round sunglasses hiding his eyes. He wore brown pants, and had the standard blue sandals. His name was Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame clan, wielders of the insect contract.

Sitting in another part of the room, was a loud boy, who seemed to be talking to his pet dog. He wore a brown jacket, with fur on the hood of it. He wore brown pants, along with the standard sandals. His name was Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan, a clan famous for their feral nature, as well as their partnership with nin-ken (ninja dogs). His partner was Akamaru, a dog-wolf mix breed.

Sitting in the far corner of the room, was a raven-haired boy, his face seemingly in a perpetual scowl, as if it were set in stone. He wore a baggy blue shirt with a high collar, gray arm warmers with blue bands at the ends of them. He wore white shorts that came to his knees, white tape wrapped around his ankles, and blue ninja sandals. The sign of his clan, a white and red fan, an uchiwa, was on the back of his shirt. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the last 'Loyal' Uchiha, a clan that once was the police force of the village, until it was destroyed by Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, yet no one knows why he did it, but he did.

All eyes were on Naruto when he walked in, as everyone thought it was Sakura and Ino again. The girls blushed at his attire, and to the shock of the girls, they saw Sasuke staring for a moment. Naruto was still dressed in his black trench coat, pants, but decided to forgo a shirt, in a manner similar to his grandfather. The scarf and antennae did not stop the girls from staring. He thought, 'God, why does that keep happening?' He then remembered what he was wearing, and thought, 'Of course.' He then headed to one of the few open seats, next to the Uchiha. The rest of the class prayed for the new kid, as they heard the usual rumble of footsteps, and two girls crashed through the door, obviously in a race.

The two girls, one with blond hair, and the other had pink hair. The blonde wore a rather revealing outfit, as she wore a purple skirt that came down to her knees, and a purple sleeveless top, with sarashi covering what the outfit didn't. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan, Konoha's mind walkers. The girl with pink hair wore a red battle dress, with black biker shorts underneath. Her hair fell past her shoulders, with a red ribbon holding her hair up. She was Sakura Haruno, the only one who wasn't from an actual clan. They saw a new guy sitting next to Sasuke, and stomped over to the seat. Sakura, the one who got there first, said, "Hey loser, get out of my seat, so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun."

Naruto merely looked over at Sasuke, and asked, "Fangirls?" Sasuke said. "Yep" Naruto then said, "They annoy the shit out of you?" And Sasuke replied, "Yep" Naruto then asked, "They ever try to rape you before?" And Sasuke said, "Afraid so." Naruto said, "I feel sorry for you." Sasuke said, "I know. I hate it too." The whole class was laughing their asses off, even Shikamaru, who woke up due to the banshees arrival. Sakura grew bright red, and said, "Shut up loser, at least Sasuke-kun has pretty girls like us who want him." Naruto started to laugh surprising many of the kids in the class. When he stopped, he said, "You, pretty? Girl, I saw shit that was more appealing then you. In fact, I've seen kunoichi that look better then you after I walk out of my house. Oh wait, I meant to say I see women that look better then you the minute I wake up." He technically was telling the truth, as while he wouldn't admit, he did think that Kyuubi was very attractive, and saw a group of women on his way to the academy that easily made this girl look plain.

(Village)

A few women in the village sneezed, one who had purple hair similar to Shikamaru, one with brown hair and tattoos similar to Kiba. Another had black messy hair and red eyes, and they all thought, 'I wonder who's talking about me?'

(Classroom)

The guys were laughing, and the non-fangirls of the class were right there with them. Even Kiba, and his partner Akamaru were rolling on the floor, the large wolf-dog barking up a storm. Even Sasuke patted Naruto on the back, saying, "Oh man, that was hilarious." Sakura was getting pissed, and tried to hit Naruto on the head, thinking he'll listen. But that was foiled when Naruto caught her fist, and said, "Geez, you can't handle truth huh? In fact, I see a couple girls in this class alone, like the dark haired girl with pale eyes, and even the blonde girl next to you. Compared to them, I almost thought you were a guy." Iruka, who walked in the room, had to steady himself on the desk to keep himself from falling to the floor laughing.

Sakura was now furious, and she said, "I'm a lady, I have breasts." Naruto scoffed, and said, "You sure? Because I don't see 'em." Kiba looked, and said, "He's right, I don't see 'em either." Iruka quickly ended the issue, and said, "Alright, enough of that. As you all can see, we have a new student joining us for the exam that will take place in one week. Now if you would come up and introduce yourself." Naruto walked to the front of the class, and said, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I hope that we can at least tolerate each other, should I be placed on the same team as any of you." Some of the class whispered about his last name, and Naruto said, "And to the two girls that were fighting over a seat near Sasuke, if I got his name right, there is a seat on each side of him."

The girls looked, and saw he was right, so they quickly sat down. Naruto took a seat near Hinata, and had his boots on the desk, the girl in question blushing up a storm. She soon fainted, both from being called pretty before, and the close proximity of the person next to her. Her head landed on his chest, and Sakura said, "Get away from her you pervert." Naruto scoffed, and said, "If I'm a pervert then you're the hottest chick here, and we both know THAT fact is shit." The guys continued to laugh, and even Iruka had to hold back.

Naruto mostly shut out the history and theory crap, and he thought, 'I am so training after this crap is over, but at least the company is good.'

Iruka soon finished his lecture, and said, "And now we'll go outside for sparring practice, the rules apply." Naruto perked up, as he hadn't used his fist skills in a while, and followed the rest outside.

Iruka stood near the ring, and said, "Alright, who wants to go first? Whoever does has the right to choose their opponent." Sakura quickly raised her hand, and said, "I'll do it." Iruka shrugged, and asked, "Who do you wish to face?" He thought she was going to pick for the one thousandth time, but she surprised him by saying, "I pick Naruto-baka." He face-palmed, and said, "Alright, fine, but no weapons, understand?" Naruto nodded, and slipped on Ultimus, it appearing as a pair of gloves. He walked to the ring, and heard Sakura say, "Just give up loser, you can't beat me." Naruto smirked, and said, "I should say the same about you. I think it's time I put you in your place."

All the guys and a few of the girls instantly had nosebleeds, showing that they took it as a sexual comment. Naruto got into a strange stance, his right foot in the back, his left foot forward, his left hand back, while the right hand was in front. (Adell's standing stance) Sakura charged forward, and tried to punch him in the face, but Naruto caught the fist, and flipped over her using the hand as leverage, twisting his body to kick her in the side of the head. He landed on his feet, and had a bored expression on his face She stumbled, the audience shocked at the pure fluidity of his movements. She quickly got up, and charged again, this time going for a low blow, but Naruto grabbed her wrist, pulled her closer, and tripped her at the knees, making her fall. He let go of her after he tripped her, making her roll all the way out of the ring. Iruka had his jaw on the ground, along with the rest of the class. Sasuke was thinking, 'He's strong, maybe, maybe I can trust this guy.'

Naruto had his hands in his pockets, and he walked out of the ring, the girls blushing. Sakura got up, and said, "This guy clearly cheated, his gloves did something." Iruka shook his head, and said, "They are not weapons Sakura." Naruto nodded, and said, "I wear these to insure my hands don't get dirtied fighting trash like you. If you think I cheated, in a honest fist fight, you are truly pathetic." He walked away, his trench coat fanned out behind him, making the guys think he looked badass, and the girls started to swoon. Naruto sat down near one of the trees, and watched as the rest of the matches took place.

When the class was over, Naruto walked away from the academy, and saw Etna, yet she wore a large coat to hide her wings and tail. Standing next to her was Kyuubi, her being dressed in a kimono, and Etna asked, "So how was the first day?" Naruto shook his head and said, "Boring as all hell. These kids are weak, not to mention most of the girls here are useless fangirls. At least the ones in the Netherworld had some power behind them." Etna laughed, and said, "Not to mention the fact that you have a huge amount of stalkers, but at least they're strong." Naruto nodded, and saw Sasuke being chased by a large group of girls. Shaking his head, he said, "Those chicks are crazy, well, might as well help a guy out right?" Etna shook her head, and said, "Should of known not to let you near those heroes of justice weirdos. Fine."

Naruto quickly took to the rooftops, the gathering of girls made them easy to find. He saw Sasuke cornered, the group of girls having the 'rapist eye'. Naruto quickly snatched Sasuke using the scarf he had, as it was similar to what Laharl himself wore. The girls jumped at Sasuke, but missed him. Sasuke felt himself be put down on the roof, and saw Naruto. He said, "Thanks for the save, I honestly thought they had me there." Naruto chuckled, and said, "No prob, I had to deal with stuff like that too, except they almost succeeded." Sasuke was surprised, and asked, "Really? Man, that is messed up." Naruto smelt a scent in the air, and said, "There seems to be something you're hiding, as from what I heard, you're usually broodier then this, or just not social."

Sasuke looked away, and said, "Let's get out of here first, as those girls can climb walls." When they heard one of the girls say, "He's up there.", the duo quickly booked it out of there, the girls not seeing them leave.

(Namikaze compound gate)

Naruto and Sasuke stopped to catch their breath, after avoiding the girls for what seemed like the third time. Naruto then said, "So, what do you need to tell me?" Sasuke motioned that they go inside, and said, "Too many ears around." Naruto nodded, as he knew the ANBU in this village could hide anywhere, and work for anyone. When they entered, Etna saw them and said, "So this is the kid huh? I'll let you talk." She walked out of the room, and Naruto sat on the couch, and said, "Well, what do you need to say?" Sasuke looked around, and said, "Can you keep a secret?" Naruto looked at him and said, "Why? You gonna come out the closet or something?" Sasuke blushed, but said, "No, that's not it, well, the fact is, I'm not who you think I am." Naruto then said, "So what? You secretly a girl or something?" Sasuke nodded, and asked, "How did you-" Naruto cut her off, and said, "I could smell the scent a mile away, at first I thought it was just the girls in the room, or alley, but here, it is definitely coming from you. So why the need to hide?" 'Sasuke' sighed, and said, "Because of the council. Those old assholes would have me on my back and used as a breeding factory so the my clan would be back in the village." Naruto shivered, and said, "I get it, those assholes can really fuck up a life, I should know." 'Sasuke' nodded, and said, "But what I don't get, is why they have to do shit the same way over and over."

Naruto sighed, and said, "That's old people for you, they think their way is the one that works, and to hell with everything else." 'Sasuke' relaxed, and said, "Exactly, and because of that, I have to hide, as a lot of women are looked down upon as being weak, but that's those fangirls fault, as they never train, and you saw what they tried to pull." Naruto had a few prinnies bring out some sake, and said, "I'll drink to that." 'Sasuke' then said, "You know, you're alright. The names Mikoto, after my mother." Naruto nodded, and said, "I met her a couple of times, she was a nice person, in fact, she was rather good looking." Mikoto chuckled, and said, "Yeah, she got that a lot, I hear she turned a lot of heads in her younger days." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Yeah, I heard that too." Mikoto then held the sign the release genjutsu, and said, "Kai". She was enveloped in the usual cloud, and when it cleared, Naruto raised an eyebrow, and said, "Well, I guess mother like daughter huh?"

Mikoto had her hair down, though the usual bangs on the side of her face remained, her shirt that he saw was baggy, had the faint showing of at least a b-cup, and while she still had her usual clothes, she actually looked good in them. Naruto chuckled, and said, "My, if you showed up like that, the guys would be after you, but I'm sure that Sakura chick would still go after you, thinking it's only an illusion." Mikoto nodded, and said, "Sadly, you'd be right on that, as she has been after me for the longest time."

Naruto looked her over, and said, "So, when do you plan to show yourself?" He saw her grin, and she said, "After we become genin, that way, the civilian council can't try any bullshit like they always do." Naruto raised his sake glass, and said, "Nice call, as only the Hokage can decide what happens to the shinobi under his command. I must commend you on that." Mikoto blushed, and said, "Thank you, I knew it was a good choice to trust you." Naruto then asked, "And why DID you trust me with all this, as I could go to the council with all this." Mikoto blushed, it being on par with one a certain dark haired Hyuuga could do, and she said, "I can tell you're not like most guys in this village, who are either dirty perverts or assholes, but not you, you seem alright."

Naruto, hearing her words, said, "Well it helps that I trained with various strong women, thus it gave me a deep respect for them. Though for weak little fangirls, I just plain think they are a disgrace." Mikoto giggled, and said, "I can agree with that, as it is an insult to be near them sometimes." Naruto laughed, and said, "Oh man, after what I saw, I can't agree more." Mikoto then asked, "I saw how you beat Sakura so easily, how did you do it?" Naruto pulled out his gloves, and said, "I had a very good teacher when it came to hand-to-hand fighting. Not to mention, he was one of the few that pounded the value of honor into my head."

Mikoto giggled, and saw what time it was, and said, "I should get going, I'm glad to have met you." Naruto walked her to the door, and said, "My pleasure, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Mikoto blushed, and before she left, she kissed him on the cheek, and said, "I'll hold you to it." She then reapplied the genjutsu, and walked out the door, Naruto left with a blush on his face. Etna walked in, and said, "We have training to do, as Tyron is here."

Naruto saw the old hermit come out of the dimensional gate, wearing the clothes of his class of demon. Tyron was the one who taught Naruto how to use the star spells, as well as the use of Geo panels. He heard the old man say, "Let's go, we have work to do." Naruto walked over to where Etna set up the gate, and she said, "Alright you two, I'll send you to an area where no one ever goes, that way, you can break all you want with no trouble." They both nodded, and as they went through the gate, Naruto saw two warriors fighting it out. One looked to be a demon ninja, a genin rank one at that. The other saw a samurai, a ronin rank one. The ninja had a ninja blade, while the samurai had a simple katana. Naruto saw they were fighting to the death, and heard them say, "Well brother, you certainly are stronger then last time." "I can say the same about you too brother, your strength is always incredible."

Naruto looked at them, and thought, 'They are impressive, and from the look of them, they seem to be twins, that's rare in the netherworld. But then again, Grandfather was born naturally.' Naruto then stood between them, and said, "You both have quite a lot of strength. Instead of killing each other, why not work for me?" The duo looked at each other, and the first said, "Only if you defeat us in one-on-one combat. Only then will we work for you."

Naruto nodded, and said, "I accept, I hope you come at me with everything you have." The first brother charges forward, and Naruto sidesteps all of his swipes. Naruto blocked with Yoshitsuna, and with a simple swipe, defeated the ninja. The ronin then stepped forward, and saw his brother was not dead, just knocked out. He charged forward faster then Naruto expected, but Naruto disappeared, and slashed him across the back, instantly out cold. Naruto then used one of the few healing spells he knew, and said, "Omega heal" both brothers were up, and he said, "You are both impressive, but I see you're earlier fighting tired you out. Other then that, impressive. So, tell me about yourselves."

The ninja bowed and said, "My name is Cycon, and my brother is Talok. We were students of Maritsu academy." Naruto grinned, and said, "Ah yes, I remember Mao's school, great place." They both nodded, and Cycon said, "Yes, we were sophmores, and were known to have powerful evilities." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Oh? What are these evilities?" Cycon spoke first, saying, "My evility is called temporal mirror. I can transform into any creature I have ever seen. I can also copy any technique thats been used on me or that I have seen, though the only draw back that for extremely powerful technique the power is about 75%, but the power will increase as I gain power." Naruto whistled, and said, "Damn, that is impressive." Turning to the brother, he said, "And what about you?" Talok said, "My evility doesn't really have a name, but I am able to use techniques that can manipulate gravity." Naruto was REALLY impressed, as he heard to do that was rare, even by human or demon standards. He heard a rustling in the bushes, and saw a mystic beast, (Garm rank) leap out, and say, "I leave you two alone for a few minutes, and this happens, I swear." Both of the brothers looked afraid, as the Garm looked at Naruto and said, "You must be the Grandson of Overlord Laharl, I hope my boys didn't cause any trouble." Naruto shook his head, and said, "No ma'am, in fact, I offered them a chance to work for me." She bowed her head, and said, "My name is Fenrir, my parents gave me the name, as they expected great things from me. I found these two, and took care of them. Now they treat me like their mother, even though they give me a lot of headaches." They both looked sheepish.

Naruto chuckled, and said, "It's alright, in fact, why not join me along with them?" Fenrir nodded, and said, "Of course, I do need to keep these boys out of trouble after all" They both looked a little ticked, but held their tongues. Naruto chuckled, and said, "Alright, then it's a deal. I originally came out here to practice my magic, but I think it turned out well all the same." Cycon nodded, and said, "Yes, it seems so." Tyron made himself known, and said, "While I enjoy seeing this sort of thing, I think it's time we headed back. Lady Etna does tend to worry about you young master." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and thought, 'Etna, worries about me? She never seemed like that kind of person, guess I was wrong.' Naruto nodded, and opening the dimensional gate from the controls on a watch of his, and a portal opened, Naruto and his new vassals walking through.

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto saw how different the room was. Instead of various people that ran the stands, there were a set of basins, each labeled for what they were used for. (I saw this in a different fic, so props to the guy who did it first.) One for the hospital, item world, Rosen queen shops, and even the dark assembly. Naruto whistled, and said, "Damn, Etna certainly proved it, she did say that she'd get them done by the end of the day." As if on cue, the self proclaimed beauty queen walked in, and asked, "Like it? This makes it easier, as now it takes less space, and we don't have to board for the actual shops." Naruto nodded, and said, "Good thinking Etna, I'm guessing Kyuubi helped out?" Etna nodded, and said, "Yeah, she took half of the work surprisingly, she really is determined." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Yeah, but then again, so are you." Etna nodded, and said, "Damn right."

Naruto chuckled, and said, "I think we all better turn in, PRINNY!" A prinny zipped in the room, and saluted, saying, "What do you need master dood?" Naruto said, "Show the newcomers the available rooms, as it is late and we need to get some rest." The prinny saluted again, and said, "You got it, follow me new doods." Cycon, Talok, and Fenrir followed the prinny, glad that they chose to accept.

A/N: ANNNNDD DONE! man that was awesome, and I bet some of you guys are laughing your asses off at what happened to forehead girl, damn I need to get Ino out of my head. Anyway, you all know what to do, REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3: Week at the academy, gaining

Darkvizardking: Hello folks, missed me? Hehe, I bet you have, cuz I certainly did. Now then, I bet last chap surprised you all somewhat, right? Well trust me when I say the fun is JUST GETTING STARTED! Hehe, now I give you the next chap in this dark tale, so LET"S GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3: Week at the academy, gaining allies.

Naruto woke with a groan, the sun shining right into his face once again. He felt his hand touch a soft 'pillow', and when he tried to squeeze it, he heard a soft moan, which made him get wide awake fast. He turned and saw Kyuubi looking straight at him, her face bright red. He tried to stutter and apology, but was cut off when Kyuubi kissed him hard on the lips, to which Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. The kissing quickly turned into a make out session, as five years of tension between them, sexual or otherwise, was finally being dealt with.

Demons by their nature don't 'fall in love', but as Laharl's father, Adell, Rozalin, and even Laharl himself (though it took quite a bit of coaxing from Flonne) will say, that demons can, and are able to fall in love, even if they need a good kick in the ass to realize that they are in love to begin with.

When Naruto was ten, he started to notice how the women around him looked, (demons have puberty, who knew?) and the one he liked from the start was Kyuubi, and as time went on, he realized that he was in love with her, not that he would admit it of course. But now here they are.

As the two broke for air, Naruto looked at her and said, "Kyu-chan, do you, well," She nodded, as she understood his question, and said, "I do, I have for so long, but I knew that you would have that same stubborn streak when it came to love that all demons have. But I was patient, and I see it turned out perfectly." He blushed, and Etna chose that particular time to walk in to see if he was awake. When she saw them in a 'compromising' position, (Kyuubi straddling Naruto's waist half naked), she looked away and said, "Whoops, sorry, don't let me stop you two." She quickly shut the door, and stuck a 'Do not disturb' sign on the doorknob.

In the room Kyuubi and Naruto blushed up a storm, not expecting that at all. They quickly rushed out of bed, Naruto allowing Kyuubi to use the shower first, and he felt prinny eyes at the door. His eye twitched, and he open the door quickly, and seeing a couple prinnies trying to look in. He said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The prinnies were sweating, and one said, "Well, master dood, we saw the sign dood, we were wondering what was going on, and well, PLEASE DON'T HURT US DOOD!" Naruto cracked his knuckles and said, "Get out of here right now, and I'll forget this ever happened. Understood?" The prinnies saluted, and said, "YOU GOT IT DOOD." They quickly ran off to tend to chores, or what else they were doing. Naruto sighed, and went back in the room, and saw Kyuubi exiting the shower, a towel wrapped tightly around her body, and Naruto blushed at the sight. She turned around, smiled and said, "Like what you see?" She pulled the towel down a bit in a teasing motion, and Naruto blushed, trying to keep the blood in his nose. He then asked, "So, does this mean we're, you know."

Kyuubi slowly walked over to him, and said, "If you mean boyfriend and girlfriend, then what do you think?" She giggled at his red face, and said, "But you know, I've seen how Priere looks at you, how Asagi looks at you, and well, it's fairly common for an Overlord to have more then one wife, if he so desired." She traced circles on his chest as she said this, and his face grew red with every word. He then said, "And you're okay with that? I mean, you three were always so competitive, I mean," She silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips, and said, "Trust me, it's fine with me, getting those two to agree will be harder, but that's the fun." Naruto chuckled, as he remembered that as a fox demon, Kyuubi loved to be a bit devious. Shaking his head clear of thoughts, he got dressed, and went to eat breakfast, the Ken (sword) brothers as he nicknamed them, already eating, and he asked, "How did you two sleep?"

Cycon answered, "Well my lord, I expect we will undergo training soon?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Of course, thanks to Etna and Kyuubi-chan, we have access to the item world, and trust me, I take my training seriously, and so will you." Both Cycon and his brother shivered, and when they saw his stats, they were frightened at the sheer power he had. They noticed his use of guns was D rank, yet he had level thirty weapon mastery in it. This confused them, so Cycon asked, "If you don't mind my lord, but, how is it that you can use guns, when the rank is so low?" Etna, hearing the question as she came down, said, "Simple, we used Mastery scrolls in his training. The beauty of those are that no matter how much you suck at using a certain weapon, they give you an A rank on the spot. Useful suckers." Naruto nodded, and said, "Exactly, you can't imagine how badly they helped out. It would've taken me forever to learn gun skills otherwise."

Naruto then saw what time it was, and said, "Shit, I gotta head to the Academy soon." Cycon looked puzzled, and said, "Why? Trying to become a delinquent?" Naruto chuckled and said, "No, it doesn't work that way here. Besides, I got people I need to meet." Naruto then rushed out the door, and ran like a blur to the academy, unaware he was seen by a jonin wearing green spandex and his mini-me. Naruto soon flashed past a dango shop, making a certain snake jonin do a double take. He even past by a silver-haired jonin reading an orange book, making said jonin see a yellow blur, and think, 'Sensei?'

(Academy)

Naruto arrived on time, an annoying habit Beryl managed to get into his head, something Mao hated with a passion. But then again it's why the pink haired girl did it in the first place. He opened the door to see Hinata brighten up, as Kiba was getting a little too close to her liking. Naruto cracked his knuckles and said, "What do you think you're doing shit breath?"

'Sasuke' suppressed a laugh, and Kiba said, "Shut up loser, I'm talking to MY Hinata-chan, so back off." Hinata slipped away from Kiba, and hid behind Naruto, and he said, "Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say?" Naruto had pissed off look on his face, and a purple fireball was clutched in his hand.

(A/N: Yes, that is Overlord's Wrath. He can use Laharl's and Flonne's moves, but those are 'family' moves. He will not however use moves like Rose liberation or Vasa Aergun, as those are character only. Vulcan Blaze is possible, as it is fire based physical move. Other then that, no, now let's get back to it.)

Kiba was afraid, Akamaru jumping from his spot in Kiba's jacket and running between Hinata's legs, quaking in fear. Naruto then said, "Back off shit breath, or I will roast you till there is nothing left, do you understand?" Kiba nodded as fast as he could, and when he saw the fireball disappear, he fell to the floor, a nasty smell coming from his pants. Mikoto was shivering, but not in fear. In fact, it was known that the Uchiha's were known to use fire jutsu a lot, and as for Mikoto, it became a bit of a, ahem, turn on, to see someone use fire in such a manner that Naruto did. She couldn't wait till the week was over, and once they past the genin exams. She was afraid she'd act like her fangirls and jump him by then.

Iruka had the decency to enter the classroom at that point and said, "Did someone shit themselves in here?" The class chuckled, and Kiba tried to leave the room, when Iruka said, "No sneaking off Kiba, you will sit down and stay there till class is over." Naruto and Hinata sat next to Mikoto at Naruto's insistence, which surprised the girl, but Naruto whispered, "It's alright, we'll make sure those two don't sit here. Gotta keep the cover up right?" Mikoto made a slight smile, and saw, on time as everyday, Sakura and Ino crashed into the room, and Iruka sighed, as the door will need to be fixed again. Sakura saw that the seats next to her 'Sasuke-kun' were taken, and said, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto had to hold his ears, Hinata comforting him with a huge blush on her face, as she finally remembered seeing him in the park, as he defended her from some bullies that were tormenting her. Next thing she knew, he was being chased by a mob, and she didn't see him again until yesterday. Seeing him in pain, (sensitive ears, gotta hate them) she got up with a nasty look on her face, which made Sakura back up a bit. Hinata then said, "Oh grow up you pink haired disgusting slut. Don't you remember him kicking YOUR sorry ass all across the field yesterday? Or are so stuck in your goddamn fantasy that you don't even notice? Well guess what bitch, GO TAKE YOUR BULLSHIT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

Naruto, and everyone in the class was silent for about a second, and then a collective "HOLY SHIT!" rang out through the room, even Iruka and Mizuki got into it. Naruto was dumbfounded, and said, "Wow, is it weird to say that that was hot?" Hinata blushed, and said, "No, but I just got tired of hearing her say that everyday, and well, I guess I snapped." Naruto was thinking, 'Damn, a blue haired Etna.'

Iruka decided to proceed with class, and Mikoto was thinking, 'I know that look anywhere, it seems little Hinata has a crush on Naruto, well, if we end up on the same team, things will get a bit fun.' She allowed herself to smirk a bit, it being hidden by her being near the window.

(Timeskip- One week, genin exams)

Naruto spent the rest of the week getting to know his vassals, training them in the item world, they still had nightmares from the first time, as well as getting to know Mikoto and Hinata.

Naruto heard about what happened from Mikoto, about how Itachi killed the clan, and Naruto swore to find out how it happened. So after digging through documents at the Hokage tower when Sarutobi was absent, he found both a certain jutsu, the shadow clones, as well as an order from the elders for Itachi to wipe out the clan, as they were going to perform a revolt. When Naruto showed it to Mikoto, she wept for the first time in years, and now changed her resolve, from getting revenge, to bringing the last of her family back. Naruto practiced the use of shadow clones in secret, so as to not alarm any of the ninja.

Naruto also spent time with Kyuubi, who being classed a monster type, was able to turn into a sword, the handle formed of her tails, and the blade coming out of the mouth of the fox head that acted as the guard. The blade itself was blood red, with a black edge.

Hinata also asked to be trained, and not one to refuse, Naruto agreed, and got her started on using fist weapons, to make up for her stiff use of the gentle fist.

Cycon and Talok were vastly stronger then they were before, and even Fenrir was beefed a little, as each of them grew two tiers in their demon classes, and they were proud of themselves.

(Academy)

Naruto and Hinata walked into the classroom, and Naruto wore the same as he did the day he came in, with the exception of a pair of headphones (the ones that hook onto your ears with the band that goes behind your head), while Hinata's attire made eyes widen. Instead of her old outfit, which was considered conservative, she now wore an open dark blue jacket, blue pants that hugged her body, the god's hand fist weapon worn on her hands as a pair of gloves, and a black shirt that hid about as much as her pants.

'Sasuke' saw them come in, and waved them over, everyone hearing how the 'emo lord' and the new kid, along with Hinata had been getting along, and even seen training together. Sadly Sakura and Kiba tried to break up their little circle, but with no avail.

Naruto and Hinata sat next to 'Sasuke' with Naruto in the middle, and Hinata and Mikoto on either side. Iruka and Mizuki walked in at that moment, and Ino and Sakura charged in once again, but this time deciding to rush to a different set of seats when they saw who sat there ahead of them. Iruka then said, "Alright, we will now begin the genin exams. The first test is a paper one, then we will proceed to weapons exam, and finally the jutsu exam, which is the clone jutsu. Any questions?" Seeing none, Iruka then proceeded to give out the tests, Mizuki helping out. After it was finished, the scores were, Naruto 100% (studying plus shadow clones reading the material at home, then dispersing to give answers), Shikamaru 98%, 'Sasuke' 95%, Kiba 66%. For the girls, Hinata 98%, Sakura 97%, Ino 85%.

Next was the weapons exam, 'Sasuke' received a 9/10, Shikamaru an 8/10, and Kiba got a 6/10. Once it was Naruto's turn, he stood at the marker, but didn't pick up any kunai or shuriken. When she saw this, Sakura said, "What's wrong? Don't know how to use those Dobe?" Naruto smirked, and quick drew Etoile, his faithful gun, a gift from Rozalin when he finished his gun training years ago. With the style of an old west cowboy, something he knew from Flonne watching too many of those movies with him as a kid, he took aim and shot each target on the dummy, dead center, and even hit the eight kill spots for laughs. When it was done, he blew the smoke from the barrel of the gun, and slipped it back into his holster. And then he said, "Excuse me? I think that qualifies as a pass, right?" Iruka nodded his head, slightly afraid, as he saw Hinata use something similar (Meggido cannon) just before Naruto got up. Naruto walked over to where Hinata was sitting, and the moment he sat down, she hugged his arm.

Sakura and Kiba were furious, Sakura because Naruto showed her up again, while Kiba was furious because Naruto had HIS girl. Sadly they were ignored, and they went back inside for the last test, the use of clones. One by one the genin went in and either came out with a headband, pride on their faces, or nothing, tears rolling done their faces. Mikoto and Hinata each came out with headbands, something Naruto smirked at, and when his name was called, he walked to the other room, and Iruka said, "Alright Naruto, I know this may be hard, but try and create three clones." Naruto smirked, and asked, "Does the type of clone matter at all?" Puzzled by the question, Iruka said, "Not really, as some clans have clone types that only they can use. If that's the case, then please do so." Naruto grinned, and performed a certain cross seal, and said, "Ninja art: Shadow clone jutsu." Ten Narutos stood side by side, each in perfect detail, down to the antenna and headphones. Iruka, stunned, said, "Okay, you pass, really, you pass." Naruto took a headband from the table, one with a black cloth, and wrapped it around his neck like how he saw Hinata have her's. His grin stayed on till he entered the other room, and Hinata hugged his arm the moment he sat down.

Iruka finished the test after Ino returned with a headband, and he said, "Thank you all for participating, to those who failed, try again next time, to those who passed, come back tomorrow for your meeting with your new jonin senseis." The class emptied out, Mikoto having a grin on her face that Sakura swooned over, allowing her to pass out and the trio to slip out with ease. They quickly arrived at Naruto's home, where Naruto had the prinnies cook up a celebration dinner. The trio knew that they weren't genin yet, but it never hurt to start early. Naruto rose a glass, saying, "May we end up on the same team, cuz honestly, I wouldn't want to work with anyone else." Mikoto and Hinata blushed, and both gave him a peck on the cheek, while Kyuubi came down and saw the headbands, she said, "My, starting a party without me Naruto-kun? You three know that I was waiting." She walked over to Naruto, and gave him a fierce kiss on the lips, the girls had bonded over the week, and due to Kyuubi calling them out on it, figured out they each had a thing for the young soon to be overlord.

(Later that night)

Naruto was sitting on the couch, not ready to go to bed, even though Kyuubi already had, girl could not hold liquor, when he heard a siren go off, and quickly ran outside to see ANBU running about. He saw a cat masked ANBU stop and he asked, "Why the sirens?" The ANBU turned, and in a feminine voice, said, "The Academy teacher Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll, we need to find him, I can't stay, sorry." Naruto grinned as he saw the ANBU run off, and quickly ran in the direction of Mizuki's scent.

(Konoha forest- same clearing)

Mizuki was reading the scroll, a maniac grin plastered on his face, and he said out loud, "With this scroll, I'll gain all the power I want, Lord Orochimaru will reward me greatly for this." Naruto, watching from the trees, said, "Is that so? Gonna betray this village for power? If you weren't human I might commend you on what a promising demon you'll make." Mizuki's head snapped up, and when he saw Naruto, he said, "I knew it, I knew you were alive demon brat, I saw you taken away by those demons, and I knew you'd be back. I didn't recognize you then, but now I do, and now I'll kill you." He reached for a shuriken that was on his back, Iruka watching the whole thing. Even Sarutobi was seeing this on his orb. 'I hope you know what you are doing here Naruto.'

Sarutobi remembered the deal Naruto talked to him about a day ago in his office.

(Flashback)

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and said, "Are you sure about this? Do you really want those two on your team?" Naruto nodded, Cycon and Talok behind him, he then said, "Yes, they are my vassals, I assure you they are highly competent, and can handle themselves, I trained them after all."

Sarutobi sighed, and wished he could reach for his pipe, but Naruto warned him of the smell. He then said, "Alright, they will be added on to your team, and listed as familiars, similar to how the Inuzuka have their dogs, is that fair?"

Naruto nodded, as in a way, vassals fought along with their overlord, much like the Inuzuka dogs, but smelled better.

(flashback end)

Naruto grinned, a purple fireball in between his hands, as he says, "Sorry Mizuki, but you're time is up, as I will show you what happens to those who fight an OVERLORD!" A massive amount of purple fireballs surrounded the clearing, a shadow clone swiping the scroll and dragging Iruka away from the area. Naruto clasped his hands together (think what Kyuubi did to make him go four tailed) and all the fireballs slammed into Mizuki, as Naruto said, "Overlord's art: OVERLORD'S WRATH!" Mizuki screamed, as the fire erased him, and whatever was left of him was turned to dust, which blew away in the winds. Naruto wiped his hands free of dust, and said, "How weak, never really trusted that guy, seemed so shifty." Iruka was stunned, as he saw a chuunin get erased by a genin, take it a very STRONG genin, but still a genin. Then there was that deal of being an 'Overlord'. He was certain that Sarutobi saw it all, and he got out of the trees to see scorched earth, and he then said, "Naruto, it seems you completed an A-rank mission, preventing a traitor from stealing a valuable artifact from this village, ' What he did not know was the clone was writing down every jutsu in the scroll, in perfect detail, as most of them were placed because they either had suicide effects, or cost for too much chakra. 'and now I need the scroll back, so I can take it to Lord Hokage." Naruto nodded, and the clone gave back the scroll, a written copy already made hidden in the bushes.

When Iruka left, Naruto grabbed the scroll, and hid it in his warehouse, to be read later. He was gonna enjoy his time here.

(Next day- Academy)

Naruto was laughing up a storm when he got into the class room. He saw Hinata using both Sakura and Ino's asses as foot rest, with both girls pinned by their shirts, pants down, and tied up by wrappings. Kiba was in the back of the room, holding his crotch. Naruto then asked, "Okay, two the hell happened? And is there a video recording of it for black mail purposes?" Hinata nodded, and tossed him a tape from the video camera. When he saw it in the camera, he laughed harder.

(Flashback, twenty minutes ago)

Hinata had walked into the classroom, and as per usual, Kiba started hitting on her, even more so now that Naruto broke her shyness by a trip to the item world. Once he got on her nerves, and by that I mean near the breaking point, she gave him a good old fashioned kick to the nuts, Jyuken style. Sakura and Ino soon charged in, and on cue, started to argue over who sat where, where once again Hinata decided to shut them up, thus resulting in both of their conditions. Thankfully Shino decided to bring a camcorder into school, in order to capture the whole thing on film.

(flashback end)

Naruto had to hold his ribs, seeing as he was laughing so hard. Iruka soon walked in, and when he asked what was so funny, he saw the trio, and Naruto showed him the tape, causing him to laugh as well.

Once everyone started to calm down, Iruka said, "Alright, now let's move on to team assignments, Team one, ….. Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and Hinata Hyuuga.' This caused a scream of "WHAT!" coming from all Uchiha fangirls, and a shout of "THANK GOD!" from the three involved, and to the surprise of the class, Cycon and Talok walked in, and gave a letter to Iruka, to which he responded, 'Well, it seems these two are to be added to Team seven, thus making it a five genin cell, because of this, besides Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi will be your jonin sensei." Sakura then made an outburst, saying, "That's not fair, not only do they keep me away from Sasuke-kun, but they got an extra sensei." Naruto pointed his gun in the air, and shot at the ceiling, making everyone not used to it cower. He then said, "Don't like it pinky Mc slutcunt? Then go bug the Hokage about it, he made the call, not Iruka, so piss of bitch."

Many of the guys were staring at him like he was god for getting her to shut up. Once the team assignments were done, (mostly cannon, except Sakura is on team 8) they soon heard a crash outside the window, and a silver haired jonin crashed through the window, a purple haired woman running in after him. Naruto whistled and said, "That was awesome, do it again."

Anko giggled, shocking Iruka, and she said, "Well, you got a pair of balls on you don't ya? I like that. If you're apart of team seven come with us." Naruto then pointed at Kakashi, and asked, "The hell happened to him?"

Anko scoffed, and said, "This pervert? He's known to always be late to everything by about two to three hours, I just made sure he wasn't this time around." Naruto grinned, and said, "Oh this is gonna be fun."

(Academy rooftop)

Anko dropped Kakashi hard on the ground, waking him up. He got up and sat on the railing, glaring daggers at Anko for breaking his record. Anko just shrugged and said, "Alright kiddies, let's start with intros, I'll go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi, my likes include my friends, my job at Konoha's I&T department, and dango. My dislikes are a certain snake, pricks, and of course perverts.' Naruto then thought, 'Oh good, a real kunoichi. Glad to see the ranks are full of fangirls' 'My hobbies I can't say in front of you, and as for my dream, well, I wanna see a certain snake get stuck six feet under."

Naruto grinned, and Kakashi said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes and dislikes are not important, and well I have hobbies, as for a dream, well, I never thought about it too much." He finished with a shrug, and Anko hit him on the head, and said, "Translation, likes, porn, dislikes, people who hate his porn, hobbies, reading porn in public and showing up late, and his dream is to get in porn." Naruto and the others laughed at this, and Anko said, "Alright miss Hyuuga princess, why don't you start off?"

Hinata nodded, and said, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are Naruto-kun, and hurting perverts, my dislikes are horn dogs, my hobbies are spending time with Naruto-kun, and my dream is to end the bullshit between my families houses." Anko was wide eyed, and thought, 'Damn, Kurenai always said she was shy and conservative, but by what she's wearing and the fact that there's no stutter, she really grew a backbone. Glad to see I may get an apprentice out of this.' She then said, "Alright you next blonde."

Naruto smirked, and said, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes include Hinata-chan, enjoying time with my friends, and training. My dislikes are assholes, pricks, and dumbfucks who can't see past bullshit. My hobbies are training and learning my family moves. My dream, well, 'can't say to be the Overlord, meh, what the hell, ' Is to become strong enough to make my family proud." Mikoto looked out the corner of her eye and thought, 'I know something you can enjoy later.' with a mental lick of her lips. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard "Alright, little brooder over there, why don't you go next."

Mikoto composed herself, and said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are few, my dislikes are many, including fangirls, my hobbies are training, and learning new jutsu, my dream, I don't know anymore." Kakashi shook his head, and thought, 'Guess spending time with Naruto got his head together, somewhat.' Anko was thinking, 'That kid is hiding something.'

Anko then said, "I guess those two won't talk much?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Yeah, they like to keep to themselves, but they are dependable." Anko sighed, and said, "Normally, we'd have another genin test to see if you got the stuff to be genin, but seeing as this team is a special case, and with that little fire-show you did last night Naruto, the Hokage has waivered the test, seeing as passing is assured for you five."

Their eyes widened, and Mikoto asked, "So this means we are officially genin? No ifs ands or buts?" Anko nodded, and Mikoto, who the jonin thought was still 'Sasuke', did something that freaked them out, she kissed Naruto on the lips, the genjutsu canceling itself. Anko and Kakashi's jaw dropped, as they thought Mikoto was a guy, and if the genjutsu didn't drop, they've thought the two had turned gay. (never in a million years folks, NEVER) They looked at Hinata, as it was obvious that those two where close, and they saw her smiling, and to make their jaws drop further, she got in the middle, and said, "Room for one more?" Kakashi passed out with a nosebleed, and Anko said, "I need some damn sake, a big ass bottle of sake."

Anko then drew their attention and asked, "What the hell? Last anyone checked, the last Uchiha was a guy, not a girl." Mikoto then said, "Pretty good disguise huh? If I acted as myself, those council bastards would make me a baby factory." Anko nodded, and said, "Okay, I get that, so you waited till you were out of civilian jurisdiction do reveal this knowledge? Smart."

Mikoto nodded, and said, "Exactly, now if you excuse us, we need to celebrate." Anko had a blush on her face at the tone, and it got deeper when she saw Naruto's eyes on her, and he said, "You're more then welcome to join us, there's plenty of room." Anko shook herself from the blush, and said, "As much as I want to, I gotta report in with this pervert. Just be sure to get you licenses validated tomorrow, then we will begin missions the day after. Though I may take you three up on that offer one of these days. See ya." she then grabbed Kakashi by the collar, and quickly shunshined out of there, leaving the five of them to laugh their heads off.

(A/N: HELLLLLLLOOOOO ANNNNNNDDDD CUT! God that was awesome. I hoped it was to your liking. Well there is nothing left to say except, READ AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4: Training, romance, and Crank

Darkvizardking: Hello my fans, miss me? Hehe, I bet you did, so anyway, a lot of you have been wondering how Naruto, Hinata, and Mikoto got so close in a short amount of time, right? Along with how Hinata went from shy and withdrawn, to a mini Anko, well, I may not of explained it very well then, but I will now. See, the item world is quite a tricky place. Because, while in it, much like the mindscape, time is slowed to a crawl, you could spend a year in the item world, yet in the real world, the most that may of passed was an hour, or even a second. And while you can spend a lot of time in the item world itself, well, you can't say relationships are going too fast, as they have practically years worth of practice, quality time, and even time for 'other' things, giggity. So, now you know why they are genin in rank, but FAR past that in strength, so sit back, and enjoy.

Chapter 4: Training, romance, and C-rank to Wave

Naruto, Hinata, and Mikoto were laughing up a storm, and Hinata said, "Did you see the looks on our senseis faces? Oh man, when Mikoto-chan just did that, man, I think i'm gonna bust a gut." Mikoto herself was laughing, and said, "if you thought that was good, wait till those old bags of bones on the council hear about it, oh god." Naruto then said, "Oh man, that was just priceless." Seeing Cycon and his brother already gone, Mikoto said, "There's something I need to get from the Uchiha compound, you two wanna come along?" Hinata shook her head, and said, "I can't, I have to head back home to let father know that i'm a genin, I hope you two don't start something without me." Mikoto blushed, and said, "Of course we wouldn't." Hinata nodded, and used shunshin to head home. Naruto and Mikoto quickly left, using alleys to avoid the fangirls.

When they reached the compound, Mikoto said, "Just give me a moment, you're gonna like what you're gonna see." She then went in, and Naruto waited patiently. Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino started to creep towards the Uchiha compound, and to their surprise, saw Naruto near the gate, leaning against the wall. His headphones were on, and his eyes closed. They could almost hear the music as they got closer, but Sakura, getting annoyed at being ignored, shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NARUTO-BAKA!"

Naruto pulled one of the headphones away from his ear, and said, "Excuse me, did ya say something?" Kakashi, who was walking by, had a chibi version of himself jumping and waving a flag that read 'Favorite student'. Now they could clearly hear the music, the sounds of 'Sympathy for the devil' roaring, and they all wondered, 'How can he still hear us?' Ino shook off the weirdness of the situation, and said, "She asked what you're doing here Naruto. I wanna know that too." Naruto grinned, and said, "Isn't it obvious, I'm waiting for someone."

Sakura was starting to get irritated, and she said, "There's only one person that lives here, and I doubt he wants anything to do with you, you baka." Kakashi thought, 'Oh you two have no idea, at least this is good blackmail material.' and with that, he pulled out a mini camera, and kept himself hidden.

Naruto put his headphones back on, and said, "Whatever helps your ass sleep at night. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I would rather listen to something that doesn't come from the mouth of a nasty howler monkey."

Kakashi almost started to laugh, and thought, 'He and Anko will get along just fine.' he was pulled from his thoughts, as did Sakura's next sentence stopped in it's tracks, as they heard, "Okay, I'm back, what do you think?"

Naruto looked over, and he had a slight nosebleed, as Mikoto came out in an outfit that was, how you say, shocking. It was a black leather outfit, with a fishnet shirt underneath a black top that came down to just below her breasts (think what Sai has, but for girls), with a black skirt that had black biker shorts underneath. She wore black leather fingerless gloves, with metal studs on the knuckles, and reached her elbow. She also wore long high-heeled boots, with multiple straps on the side(think American Mcgee's Alice), at her waist, looked like the hilt of a katana, but saw only the handle, no scabbard, and no blade. Her hair still had the Uchiha bangs framing her face, but her hair was now in a sort of bun, it being held in place by multiple pins. All in all, Naruto could only say one thing, "Oh holy shit, where did you get that?"

Mikoto giggled, and said, "My mother had this little number locked up, and said I could have it when I became a genin. She used to wear it herself when she was a genin. Do you like it?" Naruto grinned, and said, "I absolutely love it." Mikoto giggled, and Kakashi thought, 'Oh shit, this isn't gonna turn out good.' Sakura and Ino were staring, mouths open, and looked as if their brains shut down. It got worse when they saw Naruto and Mikoto start to kiss, and soon it almost turned into a make-out session, if not for Sakura shouting, "RELEASE, RELEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, RELEASE!" She held the handsign for dispelling genjutsu, and kept trying to banish the sight before her, unable to believe it was real.

Naruto and Mikoto merely looked at each other, and started to laugh, and Naruto said, "Damn, I really called it, didn't I?" Mikoto giggled, and said, "Yeah, you certainly did Naruto-kun." Ino, still shaken, stuttered out, "But, Sasuke-kun, you, I mean, how," Mikoto smirked, and while she had a finger going down her body, said, "Sorry, this is the real me, and unlike you pathetic wannabes, I'm not gonna be some weak girl waiting to be rescued, even though I already have my prince." And with that, the two began to kiss again, with a slight touch of tongue mixed in to spite the two fangirls watching. Kakashi was perversely laughing, though he remembered why he came near here in the first place, and had a shadow clone knock the girls out, and take Sakura and Ino to their homes.

Kakashi hid the camera, and when he came out of his hiding space, Naruto said, "You got some blackmail material, didn't you?" Kakashi nodded, and said, "As much as I hate to interrupt the fun, I do need to ask you a few questions, like how come you two, who only knew each other for a week, act like you've been boyfriend and girlfriend for years."

Naruto chuckled, and said, "It's a bit of a family secret, but, I guess I can trust you enough to know, seeing as we will be working together. Walk with us, and we'll tell ya." Kakashi nodded, and as the three made their way to the Namikaze estate, Naruto explained, "Where my family came from, they have the technology to use something called the 'Item world'. To put it simply, it creates a training ground out of any item, by creating an inner world of sorts, the world itself is different to every item. With that book of yours, hell it could be a big ass red light district for all I know. Now here's where it gets fun, as time passes differently. A month in the item world, or even a year, could equal ten to twenty minutes here in the real world."

Kakashi nodded in slight understanding, and asked, "So, in the week you two have been training together, in reality, it could have been over twenty years, and that's why you act like your married, correct?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Exactly, though you don't age while in the item world, so it's the perfect training ground." Kakashi nodded, and said, "So, is little Hinata in on this as well? The way you three were acting shows it." Naruto chuckled, and when they approached his home, said, "Yeah, she is, as you can see from where I'm living, that I got stuck in the CRA, and well, who am I to say no?"

Kakashi looked at the Namikaze estate, and nearly had a seizure. He sputtered out, "You, wait, then, wait a sec, those people who brought you out of the village, were they," Naruto grinned, and said, "Yep, they were my grandparents, and well, I'm guessing you figured out the rest." Kakashi nodded, and asked, "So, how strong are you three?" Naruto shook his head, and said, "We may be genin in rank, but in power, well, best not to ask." Kakashi nodded, "Right, so I'm guessing D-ranks are out of the question, not that Anko would even consider those." Seeing the two nod, he sighed and said, "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow then, be at Training ground seven at 8 am, Ja-ne." And with that, he disappeared via shunshin, leaving the two alone in front of the gates.

(Namikaze estate- Naruto's room)

Kyuubi was humming to herself, as she wanted to prepare a 'special surprise' for when Naruto got home. She knew about the genin exams, and that he would be counted as an adult, and as such, could do 'adult' things. She just hoped they wouldn't be disturbed. She heard knocking on the door, and opened it to see Etna, and she asked, "Hello, what's up?" Etna gained one of her sly grins, and said, "My, is the big bad Kyuubi thinking of doing dirty things, with Naruto no less." Kyuubi blushed, and said, "Shut up would you, I wanted to give him a present for graduating." Etna smirked, and said, "Oh? Like your body? I can just picture it, him coming home, all sweaty from training, and when he gets here, he'll see a path of flower petals, with the trail ending at this bed, with you on it, but with nothing on." Kyuubi's blush grew as she spoke, knowing that was exactly what she planned for, she just didn't have the flowers yet.

Kyuubi then shook her head clear of perverse thoughts, and said, "So what if I do? What if that happens? I don't mind if he gets his hands all over this, (her hands roam her body) I love him, I have for a long time, and while I may share him, I will be the first, count on it." Etna grinned, and said, "I figured you'd say that, it's why I was making sure he and those girls from his class didn't do anything yet. So I only got a tiny bit of advice, be blunt, and go get him." Kyuubi blushed, and said, "Yeah, he should be home soon." She didn't notice Etna leave, a perverse giggle coming from her mouth, as she thought, 'Kyuubi's really determined, well, the Prince literally had Flonne's foot in his ass before they got together. Hopefully he's not as stubborn.' She looked back in the room, and dropped a gem in there, and it released a odorless gas, Kyuubi oddly felt herself starting to slowly feel warm.

(Namikaze compound- Nightfall)

Naruto opened the door, Mikoto having already left from a bit of training, and at his feet, he saw a trail of flowers. He followed them to his own room, and when he opened the door, he got a bit of a surprise.

(Lemon scene, like it, read it, don't, skip it)

Naruto saw various candles lit around the room, red satin sheets on his bed. But that wasn't what surprised him, what did surprise him was Kyuubi, naked as the day she was born, her tails the only thing that even tried to hide her modesty, as she slowly got off the bed, walked over to Naruto, and closed the door. Naruto asked, "Kyu-chan, what are you-" he was cut off, as he felt her lips on his own, and his coat fell to the floor, as her arms slid the article of clothing off him easily. They soon broke for air, and she said, "Naruto-kun, I know just how you feel about me, and you know how I feel about you, I don't care if I have to share you with one hundred women, but I love you, and I have wanted you for the longest time."

Naruto was awed, and said, "Kyu-chan, I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner, I could make an excuse, and say it was just that as a demon, we don't express love, but it would be bullshit, and I won't give you any."

Kyuubi smiled, and said, "You know, you're a genin now, and that means in this village, you're an adult, and can do very adult things. Like gamble, drink, (she pressed her body closer) and fuck a certain hot fox demoness till dawn." Naruto showed a playful smile, as he said, "Now that, I like." The lovers kissed again, and this time, Kyuubi's hands weren't idle, as Naruto soon found his pants and boxers around his ankles. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body against him, and he said, "So forward, I always liked that about you." The lovers then kissed, falling to the bed, their tongues sliding and wrapping around each other. Kyuubi felt the warm feeling return, and as she pressed her body against his, grinding herself against his crotch, she said, "Take me master, my heart, my soul are yours, now, take my body."

Naruto kissed slowly down her body, paying extra attention to her breasts, her hips, and stomach. Moans escaped her lips as he did so, and she said, "Oh god, that feels good, master please, lick my pussy." Naruto nodded, and slowly started to lick her pink folds, causing her clit to harden, and her hands went south. She felt his tongue slowly reach into her folds, as her hands started to rub her clit, moans escaping her lips. She panted out, "Oh yes, deeper, yes deeper, master, I want to feel your hot tongue inside me."

Naruto licked faster, pressing his face closer so his tongue could reach more. Kyuubi felt her body shudder, as a pressure started to build, the heat rising, until it burst, as she said, "Oh god, i'm cumming." Her sex juices sprayed out, Naruto lapping it up, and he said, "You taste so good, why not try a bit yourself." He kissed her deeply, their tongues sliding against each other once again. Kyuubi's face turned beet red, as she tasted herself, and she had to admit, she tasted good. As the lovers broke for air, she said, "Master, take me, I want to feel you pounding me, I wanna feel you cum inside me, and give me a bun in this hot oven." She felt herself get pinned down, as he said, "If you want it, you'll get it."

Kyuubi felt his cock thrusting hard into her pussy, causing her to scream in pleasure. She pulled his head closer, her kiss having the same heat and fire that she felt. From what they were doing, from her feelings, from her desires. She moaned out, "Oh god, fuck my pussy, do it just like that, yes, yes, oh fuck me, fill me with your cum, make me your bitch, yes, YES!" a powerful orgasm ripped through her body, her pussy tightening around Naruto's cock, causing him to climax hard, filling her womb with his seed. Her face turned beet red as the warm feeling filled her, prolonging the orgasm. The lovers laid together, and Naruto said, "That was incredible." Kyuubi giggled, and said, "I know master, I loved it. I love you."

Naruto kissed her, and said, "And I love you." Kyuubi felt his erection still hard, and said, "I know you're not done love, are you?" Naruto grinned, and said, "Of course not baby, we're going till dawn remember?"

Neither of the two lovers noticed Etna watching, as she thought, 'About time those two did it, Prince got stronger when he accepted love, and now Naruto will too. God I need to change my panties.'

(Lemon scene-End) (The next morning)

Naruto groaned as he woke up, the sun shining in the window, and he looked over to see Kyuubi, her face having a satisfied glow to it. As he got up, Etna walked in, and said, "You two enjoy yourselves?" Naruto blushed, and said, "You spied on us, didn't you?"

Etna grinned, and said, "Of course I did, I wanted to make sure Kyu-chan went through with it. And to further ensure that, I left this in the room." She went to one of the drawers in the room, and reached behind it to show a gem the same color and size as a ruby. Naruto asked, "What is that?" Etna explained, "It's a special jewel created by the succubi demons as a way of bringing out people's desires. It lets off a special smell, which to some can entice, or in more extreme cases, make them horny enough to rape someone on the street. It has a small range, but it works very well." Naruto looked down, and said, "So, if you left that here, then," Etna interrupted, "Hold it, I said it brings out the desires, so trust me, she's been wanting to do that for a long time, I just nudged it along." She then thought, 'Though this is usually used for the Succubi mating season, I don't know what other effect it can have.'

Etna looked up, and saw Naruto was gone, and Kyuubi was waking up. She saw Kyuubi's eyes flutter open, and saw her face turn beet red. Etna quickly left, leaving Kyuubi alone.

Kyuubi felt something dried on her legs, and when she reached down, she noticed it was the leftover juices from last night. She thought, 'We did it, we actually did it. I wonder, did I, conceive?' Her face turned red, and got out of bed to clean herself up.

(Training ground 7)

Naruto arrived quickly, his face red as he remembered what happened last night. Mikoto saw the look, and said, "So, you and Kyu-san have fun?" Naruto's face turned a deeper red, and both Hinata and Mikoto giggled, and Hinata said, "Damn Naruto-kun, I wondered when you two were finally gonna go through with it. So, did you tell her?" Naruto looked at her in confusion, and she said, "I mean, did you tell her you loved her?" Naruto's eyes widened, and he nodded, and he immediately felt himself hit the ground, Mikoto and Hinata on top of him. The occasion was interrupted by Anko, who said, "So, who did the gaki get lucky with? Cuz if it was one of you two, then you may wanna watch your backs." They looked at where voice came from, and noticed her squatting next to them, giving Naruto a view of her body under her coat. Naruto calmly said, "You would not know her Anko-sensei, and, why is there a red eyed woman standing there, looking at me like she wants to cut my nuts off?"

Anko raised an eyebrow, and when she turned, she saw Kurenai looking at her team. Kurenai then said, "Anko, why exactly are you allowing them to act like that?" Anko scoffed, and said, "Because, you may wanna cut a guy's nuts off before talking to them, but I actually encourage a girl to be with a guy they like." Kurenai then said, "Oh really? Then why do I hear that Naruto raped a girl?" Naruto was now starting to pay attention, and he said, "Excuse me? Mind saying that again?" Kurenai then glared at him and said, "You heard me. One of my genin, Sakura Haruno, told me she saw you raping an innocent girl yesterday. She said you knocked her out so she wouldn't tell anyone. Ino Yamanaka confirmed it."

Naruto merely pinched the bridge of his nose, and said, "And you actually believed that arrogant piece of shit? Geez, I embarrass her ass in front of everyone, then when something happens she doesn't like, she tries this shit." Kurenai gave him the hardest glare she could, and said, "Oh really? She's still the daughter of a councilwoman, not to mention a clan heir is backing her." Mikoto heard enough, and said, "That bitch, who the fuck does she think she is, trying to ruin our man's image." Kurenai looked over to her, and asked, "And who are you? Last I checked, there was only two female shinobi on this team. And to another matter, where is Sasuke Uchiha?" Mikoto smirked, and said, "Oh really? How does this look to you then, as it will solve both your questions." She closed her eyes in concentration, and when she opened them, Kurenai saw the Sharingan.

She backed up, and said, "But, how? Sasuke Uchiha is male, but if you have that then," Mikoto smirked, and said, "This is why Sakura tried to ruin Naruto-kun's image. She found out I was a girl instead of a guy. She must of thought that once Naruto was gone, I would be 'fixed' or something. Stupid bitch, she should just leave well enough alone."

Kurenai sighed, and said, "I'm sorry, I'll be sure to have a word with her." She then used shunshin to leave, and at that moment, Kakashi arrived, and said, "Did I miss something?" Anko shook her head, and said, "You have no idea."

(Hokage's mansion)

Team 7 walked into the room, and saw squad 8 there, Sakura glaring at Naruto. Kurenai smacked her in the back of her head, causing her to stop. Sarutobi then said, "Why hello, Kakashi, I took what mission you'll be getting into consideration. After what you told about your _team_, I felt it best that they receive a C-rank." Most of the people were shocked, while Anko said, "HELL YEAH BABY! NO SHITTY D-RANKS!" Naruto and the girls laughed, while Sakura glared at Anko. Iruka, acting as assistant, said, "Are you sure about that Hokage-sama? I mean, they are fresh genin." Kakashi chuckled, and said, "Oh you would be surprised. Grades are one thing, but action is another." Sarutobi smirked, and said, "I wouldn't have said it better Kakashi. I have a C-rank right here. It's a protection mission to the Land of Wave."

(Namikaze mansion)

Kyuubi held a small tab, looking and waiting. She looked at it after a couple minutes, and her eyes widened.

A/N: AND CUT! God this took a while.

Kyuubi: was that what I think it was?

Me: could be, but I won't tell.

So, you know what to do, REVIEW!


End file.
